


Stuck in an Elevator

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re trying to go home after spending the day with your old college friend Sue Richards. Things don’t exactly go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

You release a breath, walking slowly down the hall and wishing you hadn’t seen Reed Richards devour your best friend with his eyes. That was more than you wanted to see, ever. You run a hand through your (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) hair tiredly, ready to go home and spend the night watching Netflix with some Chinese food. You finally reach the elevator, and a voice calls, “Hold the elevator!”

You jump slightly, blinking at the sight of Johnny Storm slipping inside the elevator.

“Thanks,” He says, flashing you one of his charming smiles. “I haven’t seen you around before. I’m Johnny.”

“I know who you are,” You say coolly, determined not to fall for his tricks.

He grins, his eyes burning liquid blue fire, and the elevator suddenly feels a little too warm. “And you are?” He prompts, grinning mischievously.

There’s a long pause. “(Y/N),” You say finally, biting your lip.

“(Y/N),” He repeats, shifting slightly closer to you and making you move farther away. His smile widens at that, and he shifts until he has you trapped against the wall. You try to dart around, but his arms fly out, slamming into the wall on either side of you. You open your mouth to yell at him, but the elevator suddenly jerks, knocking you against his chest. His arms wrap around you instinctively, holding you steady as the lights flicker. When the elevator’s steady again, He releases you, moving to the intercom.

“What’s going on?” He demands, turned so he can see you as you lean against the wall.

“The elevators have momentarily stopped working. We’re working to fix the problem,” A man says. “Is there anyone with you?”

“There’s a girl in here with me,” He says, turning to face you questioningly. You nod once, and he relaxes a fraction and says, “She’s fine,”

“We’ll hurry,” The man says, and the line goes dead.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Johnny asks, eyes scanning for injuries.

“I’m fine,” You say, trying to keep your voice even.

He doesn’t look convinced, but he lets it slide. “Who were you with?” He asks causally, leaning against the opposite wall to give you space. You relax a fraction, and his eyes warm slightly.

“Sue,” You say calmly.

Johnny frowns. “How do you know Sue?”

You shrug. “We were friends in college,” You say, casually smoothing your shirt. “We usually don’t spend time together when you’re around; Sue says it’s bad for your mental health.”

He smirks. “Does she?” He asks, amused.

You raise your eyebrows at his teasing look. “Another woman for you to chase after? Sue wouldn’t forgive you.”

“Sue will get over it,” He moves closer, now halfway to you. “You’re interesting.”

“So are bombs, but you don’t see people chasing them.”

“I want to take you out,” He moves even closer, and he reaches out and toys with a stray lock of hair. “See what it is that makes Sue like you so much.”

You blush a little, not sure if you should feel offended or complimented. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I think it is,” He leans even closer, and his hands rest on your hips, tugging you closer. “Maybe we can even go out again after that.”

“Not going to happen,” You breathe, cursing yourself for falling for it. For him and his tricks.

The elevator moves again, but this time Johnny’s grip tightens, keeping you from moving around too much, and then the elevator doors open again. After quickly reassuring the manager that everything’s fine, Johnny turns to you. “How about it?” He asks, his voice quiet and slightly rough.

You smirk. “Not going to happen,” You repeat quietly, slipping out of his arms and moving towards the door.

You can still feel his eyes on you from the street.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been two weeks since you’ve stepped foot in the Baxter building, the last time being when you got stuck in a stupid elevator with playboy Johnny Storm himself. The second Sue found out she had you stay away from the building, worried that Johnny will manage to get you on a date and then dump you.

You reassured her that wouldn’t happen.

Still, it felt a little surreal to be back. You made it into the lab, set the bag of papers she had accidentally left in your apartment, and made it back to the lobby before finally seeing him.  
He looked good, as usual. Black leather jacket, dark jeans, and a killer smile, he slowly makes his way towards you. “Well look who’s here.”

You nod once. “Johnny.”

He pouts, something that should not look good on him. “Aw, don’t be like that, (Y/N).” You swat at his hand, blushing furiously. “You still owe me a date.”

“Funny, I remember saying no.” You take a step back, an idea popping into your head. “I have to go. I already have a date.”

His face quickly switches to a frown, blue eyes burning in a bit of… jealousy? “With who?” He demands.

You shrug nonchalantly, letting a small smirk grace your lips. “I’ll see you later, Playboy.”

“(Y/N)!” He calls, but you don’t look back as you slide into the cab and give the directions to your apartment.

You slowly make your way through your cramped living room, dropping you purse on a chair before kicking off your flats and going into your room. Deciding you could use a night to relax, you slide into a pair of cotton short and your favorite sweatshirt, snagging some ice cream from the fridge before planting yourself onto the couch with the remote in hand.

You were determined not to think about a certain blue-eyed fireball.

…

You stretched, the first movie officially over and your ice cream gone, before hearing someone at your door. You frown, glancing at the clock. Who would be coming over at 10 PM?

You open the door to see Johnny Storm standing with his hands in his pockets. “Johnny?” You ask, startled.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to get your address off of Sue,” He leans a shoulder against the doorway, smirking.

“What are you doing here?” You demand, crossing your arms.

He shrugs, smiling. “I figured you’d want some company.”

“I was on a date.”

He tilts his head, studying you carefully. “No, you weren’t.”

You huff out an annoyed breath. “Go home, Johnny.”

“Let me come in. I swear I won’t do anything.”

“No.”

“I’ll camp outside your door.”

“No you won’t.”

“I will. I’ll sit out there and wave to all of your neighbors until you let me come in and spend time with you.”

You bite your lip, glancing down the hall. The last thing you needed was someone asking you about Johnny Storm and why he was outside the door. “Fine,” You cave, stepping aside and letting him slip inside.

You watch nervously as he scans your apartment, and finally he turns to you with a grin. “I like it.”

You blink. “What?”

“I like it. It’s cozy,” He moves closer to you. “What are we watching?”

You glance at your pile. “You pick.”

He grins, moving in that direction, and you don’t say a word as he slips a movie inside the player and settles next to you with an arm around your shoulders. He warms himself up, and eventually you start to drift off, imagining him kissing your temple as you slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

You slowly peel your eyes open, aware of the warm sheets covering you and the sunlight streaming through the window.

 

_Sheets?_   
  


You frantically glance under the covers, sagging with relief. You still had on your clothes from yesterday; nothing happened. You force yourself out of your warm bed and stretch, instantly seeing the folded sheet of paper, and you rub your eyes before clumsily opening it.

 

 _(Y/N),_  
  
I had fun last night- even if you did fall asleep on me. Literally.- and I think we should do it again sometime. I’ll be there around seven. Dress nice.  
  
\- J  
  
P.S. Don’t even think about giving me the date excuse again. We both know I’ll see right through it.  
  


You blush a little, remembering that last time he tracked you down, and mentally prepare yourself. Though you don’t really want to be another one of his girls, you can’t bring yourself to turn down yet another date from Johnny. Besides, you enjoyed last night too, even if he found your stash of The-Movies-That-Will-Not-Be-Named and teased you relentlessly.

 

Your mind wanders to last night.

 

_“Buzz off,” You shove his shoulder, fighting back a grin of your own as he eyes the movies._

 

_“You think you can shove me around now?” He crawls back towards you, hanging above as you try to wiggle away from him. “We’ll see about that.” He hands dig into your sides, turning you into a giggling as screaming mess until the neighbor stomps on the ground from the floor above you._

 

_Johnny shoves himself back calmly, smirking at your flushed face, thought you couldn’t tell if it was from him or the embarrassment of the neighbor getting annoyed. “Come on,” He says, offering an arm. “Let’s watch the first one. I wanna know what you like about it.”_

 

You shake your head, snapping out of it, and head towards the shower.

 

…

 

You nervously pull open the door, trying not to bite your lip as you see Johnny waiting outside in khakis and a dress shirt. 

 

“Wow,” Johnny breathes, staring at your handiwork. The makeup is simple, the dress is (Y/F/C), and you still look like yourself. “You look amazing.”

 

You blush slightly, letting him put a hand on your back as he moves towards his Mustang, pulling open the door for you. No one speaks as he drives towards one of the best restaurants in New York, and before you know it you’re sitting alone on a private section of the patio, the water glittering from the moonlight.

 

“It’s beautiful,” You murmur, eyes on the water.

 

Johnny chuckles and pulls the chair out for you. “I thought you might like it,” He settles across from you and leans in, his signature smirk on his lips.“So are we up for the second movie, or was that a one time thing?”

 

"One time only,” You say flatly, ignoring his breathtaking smile. “And they have a new home now.”

 

He quirks an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

 

You raise yours back. “Is it?”

 

His eyes burn a brighter blue, which is somehow even more beautiful to you. “You’re playing with fire now, (Y/N). You sure you’re up for that?”

 

You shrug, casually leaning looking around. “I think can handle you.”

 

He smirks darkly. "That’s what you think.” He leans closer, and you can’t bring yourself to move back as his nose almost brushes yours. “You think you want me to leave you alone, but we both know we’re past that. I think last night proved it.”

 

You know he’s playing with you, but you’re just as stubborn as he is. “We’re friends, Johnny. Your little tough boy act isn’t helping your cause any.”

 

"Sweetheart,” He lifts the glass of water to his lips. “We’re way past that.”


	4. Chapter 4

You slowly peel your eyes open, blinking against the light streaming in from the window and wrapped in fancy sheets. You stretch before glancing over, seeing Johnny on the bed with the covers kicked off, a reminder of the night before.

You slept with Johnny Storm. Your best friend’s brother. The playboy. The hot-headed hero. The first guy to chase you down.

A surge of panic hits your chest. You haven’t known him for long enough for this, you knew it, and yet you couldn’t help but give in. You knew you loved him, even though he didn’t love you back, and for some reason that makes you feel even worse. If you were stupid enough to sleep with someone you barely knew, then you need to leave now before it gets any worse.

You sigh before sliding carefully out of bed, tugging your clothes on quickly and holding your heels in you hands to keep yourself silent. You slip inside the elevator and press the button, but before you can go anywhere Johnny slips inside, wearing nothing but boxers.

You can’t help but stare at him, wondering if he knows you’re heading for the lobby, but he stops the elevator and whirls on you angrily. “Did you really think I was going to let you go?” You pause, unable to answer, and he grabs you and kisses you heatedly, his tongue exploring your mouth as you both battle for dominance. You gasp as he knocks you back into the rail, letting him have control and feeling his groan as he takes your mouth like he owns it. He pulls away enough to trail kisses along the underside of your jaw, making you tilt your head back to give him better access.

“I love you, (Y/N),” He says against your skin, making you shiver and grip his hair tighter. “I don’t care how weird it is, I want you. Permanently.”

“I love you too,” You whisper, and he slams the button for his floor before kissing you again, letting you drown in his lips.


End file.
